personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Ammunition
Crossbows, bows, slings, slingshots, and firearms now have a variety of special ammunition options, as detailed here: Acidic Rare, All ammunition This ammunition is either vials of acid strapped onto arrows and bolts, or small glass containers filled with acid flung out of slings weapons or built into bullets. When this ammunition hits nonmagical metal armor worn by the target is partly dissolved and takes a permanent and cumulative -1 penalty to the AC it offers. The armor is destroyed if the penalty reduces its AC to 10. Bodkin Common, Arrows and bolts Bodkin ammunition is designed to piercing through targets more effectively with a narrower tip. When attacking a target, it has -2 AC for the duration of the attack. Broadhead Common, Arrows and bolts This ammunition was made to have a wide cutting edge causing it to deal slashing damage. On hit, it deals an additional 1d4 slashing damage to a target at the end of its turn. Corkscrew Uncommon, Arrows and bolts Corkscrew ammunition is crafted to ignore the ranged weapon attack underwater combat (described on pg.198 of the PHB), as long as the arrow was fired from outside the water. Fire Uncommon, All ammunition Fire ammunition is wrapped in an oiled flammable cloth that must be ignited as a reaction before fired to take effect. On a hit, the ammunition deals an extra 1d4 fire damage and ignites flammable materials that are not being worn or carried. Foul Rare, All ammunition This ammunition causes any target hit to have a pungent smell, granting you or any creature attempting to track it advantage to Wisdom (Survival) checks when tracking it. The creature can use its action to make an Intelligence saving throw (DC = 8 + damage dealt) to try and remove the ammunition from itself or another creature. Hammerhead Common, Arrows and bolts This blunt ammunition is made by tabbing a large cork through the ammunition, causing it to deal bludgeoning damage. On hit, it causes the target to make a Constitution saving throw (DC = 5 + damage dealt) or be knocked prone. Poison Uncommon, All ammunition Poisoned ammunition has usually been dipped in an injury poison and wrapped in cloth to reserve its potency. The ammunition remains poisonous until washed off or hitting a target. A creature that takes damage from poisoned ammunition is exposed to its effects. Roped Rare, Arrows and bolts When shot, this ammunition releases 25 feet of hempen rope that was tied behind it. If the rope is used to climb or swing from, the rope must make a rope saving throw using your proficiency bonus, the DC of which is the creature attempting to climb it Strength score. On a success, the ammunition is able to hold the creature’s weight, however on a fail, the ammunition comes loose and drops whoever was attempting to use it. If more than one creature attempts to climb the rope, the saving throw is done with disadvantage. A creature can test the strength of the ammunition by pulling on it’s rope and having it make its rope saving throw. On a success, the rope is able to hold the creature and it does not have to make the saving throw while climbing, and on a fail, the rope comes loose and falls. Smoke Rare, All ammunition This ammunition has a small clay head with an opening inside that contains a reactive chemical. It deals bludgeoning damage and 1 damage die less (e.g. 1d6 instead of 1d8). Additionally, on hit, the chemical releases smoke in a 10ft sphere, heavily obscuring vision in that area. The smoke lasts for 10 rounds, unless removed by a strong wind. Splintering Rare, All ammunition Splintering ammunition is made of brittle material, compacted so that it explodes on contact. When you hit a creature with splintering ammunition, it explodes into wooden or bone shards. In addition to doing normal damage, each creature within 10 feet of the target must make a Dexterity saving throw (DC = 8 + damage dealt). A target takes 1d4 piercing damage, or half that on a successful save. Once it explodes, the ammunition is destroyed.